Dieta in extremis
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Sayori está por casarse, y aprovecha su último día de soltera para celebrar al lado de Monika, Natsuki y Yuri, pero algo empieza a salir mal, y Sayori se encuentra con que no cabe ya en su vestido de novia, lo cual trae la necesidad de hacerla adelgazar como sea en una sola noche. Oneshot.


Pensaba que me tardaría mucho más en volver a idear una historia para Doki Doki Literature Club, pero no solo es que el juego, desde el gameplay que vi, me ha enganchado en cierto modo, sino que encima veo los memes de _Gerendo 01 _y de la página del face _La cuerda de Sayori_ (no creo que haga falta aclarar para qué quiere Sayori una cuerda), y esto se ha convertido en una pequeña escalada creativa. Claro, dudo mucho que para finales de 2020 tenga como 20 OS del juego, pero sí tendré unos cuantos para reseñarlos, de eso sí estoy seguro.

**Dieta in extremis**

Sayori no podía estar más feliz, más plena. Estaba apenas a un día de casarse, y por esa razón se encontraba en el cuartel general de literatura que Monika se dio a la tarea de crear en cuanto todas dejaron la escuela, a fin de mantener vivo el esfuerzo que tanto dedicaron al desarrollo y promoción de la lectura y la literatura. Las chicas celebraban por todo lo alto aquello, y Sayori manifestaba su alegría de muchísimas maneras, siendo la más recurrente comer las frituras y dulces que se había traído.

─ Sayori, no deberías llenarte de esa manera con comida chatarra, que luego no te va a quedar el traje ─ recomienda Monika.

─ Vamos, que estamos a menos de 24 horas. No hay manera de que engorde en tan poco tiempo.

Monika suspira y deja que Sayori siguiese en lo suyo, mientras por otro lado Yuri y Natsuki estaban argumentando sus métodos para hacer poesía, siendo que Yuri dejaba totalmente perdida a Natsuki con su explicación tan compleja.

─ Insisto en que no hace falta andar explicando el significado del Universo para hacer una simple cuartilla ─ dice Natsuki mientras se cruza de brazos.

─ Sé que no es obligatorio, pero la musa de la poesía de cada quien es diferente, y hay quienes prefieren expresar sus ideas y concepciones de poesía a través de metáforas intrincadas y elementos que, unidas bajo un mismo contexto, puedan emitir uno o varios mensajes.

─ No entendí ni la mitad de lo que dijiste ─ Natsuki se lleva las manos a la cabeza ─. Así no hay manera de que pueda contigo, ni en un millón de años ¿Cómo es que después de todos estos años siga en esta situación?

Yuri se encoge de hombros, y entonces se une Monika para formar parte de la charla. Las tres llevan el tema de forma más amena, cuando todas escuchan un grito que proviene de la habitación contigua del cuartel. Aquel grito era de Sayori, y las tres sorprendidas se asustan al pensar que a su amiga le pudo haber pasado algo malo, por lo que tratan de acercarse, aunque no hizo falta aquello, pues la propia Sayori aparece corriendo, con el vestido de novia puesto a medias y un gesto de preocupación inconfundible.

─ ¿Qué te ocurrió, Sayori? ¿Acaso te lastimaste? ─ dice Yuri, y Sayori niega con la cabeza ─ ¿Y qué pasa entonces?

─ Es horrible ─ empieza a lloriquear Sayori ─. He... he... ¡Acabo de engordar! Ya no me queda el traje de novia.

Natsuki, Monika y Yuri se quedan perplejas. No comprendían qué carajo fue lo que pasó para que Sayori llegase a tal punto. A fin de demostrar que decía la verdad, Sayori trata de cerrarse el vestido enfrente de todas, pero el cierre se quedaba atascado por la piel de la chica que sobresalía, y por más que intenta no consigue meter esa piel sobresaliente. No cabía duda de que había engordado de golpe.

─ Eso sí que es una sorpresa ─ dice Monika llevándose una mano a los labios ─. Si Sayori está de ese modo, no habrá manera de que vaya presentable a la boda mañana.

─ ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?

─ ¿No tienes tu teléfono? Podríamos llamar para que encarguemos a última hora un vestido de una talla mayor.

─ No tengo mi teléfono. Lo dejé esta mañana en casa de mis padres.

─ Esto sí que es un problema, porque nuestros teléfonos están con la renta vencida, y no es sino hasta mañana que podamos recargar, y encima estamos muy lejos de la tienda. No llegaremos a tiempo ─ dice Yuri, y Natsuki asiente en apoyo.

─ Mi teléfono si podría llamar, pero tengo mis dudas de que Sayori tenga el número de la tienda o de alguien que nos pueda ayudar ─ apunta Monika.

─ ¿Ninguna de ustedes tendrá de casualidad un vestido de novia que les sobre para que me lo presten? ─ ruega Sayori juntando sus manos.

─ Yo tengo varios guardados. Espera sentada a que te muestre la colección de vestidos que poseo ─ ironiza Natsuki ─. Sayori, esto no es una boutique para que tengamos vestidos de novia de repuesto.

─ Esto es muy serio, Natsuki ─ regaña Yuri ─. Sin novia no hay boda, y sin boda no tendrá sentido el poema que hice esta semana para conmemorar a la pareja.

─ ¿Tenías ya un poema para la boda? ─ se sorprende Natsuki.

─ Sayori misma me lo pidió ─ responde Yuri, y Natsuki mira enojada a Sayori.

─ ¿A Yuri sí y a mí no?

─ Vamos, chicas. Este no es momento para que peleemos entre amigas ─ interviene Monika ─. Lo que nos debería interesar es que tenemos que encontrar la manera de que Sayori adelgace esos pocos... ─ Monika mira la cintura de Sayori que sobresalía de la cremallera del vestido ─ gramos que necesita eliminar para que cierre bien el vestido, y casualmente tengo la manera ideal para ello.

─ ¿Acaso me harás hacer ejercicio toda la noche? ─ dice Sayori asustada.

─ No. Es extraño para el conocimiento popular, pero el ejercicio físico en realidad no elimina directamente la grasa, y ésta sólo se usará como combustible para el cuerpo en el caso extremo de que el azúcar escasee en el cuerpo, por lo que ahí sí se sintetiza la grasa en azúcar para alimentar el cuerpo, pero cuando eso ocurre el cuerpo no está en buenas condiciones para hacer ejercicio, por lo que pretender ejercitarte sólo para eliminar grasa antes de mañana podría resultar contraproducente, pues es más fácil deshacerse del azúcar que de la grasa ─ lo que dice Monika deja un poco perplejas a las demás ─. Lo que en realidad elimina la grasa del cuerpo de manera efectiva es el calor, sea interno o externo, debido a que la verdadera función de la grasa es proteger los órganos internos del frío, generalmente haciendo de aislante térmico o convirtiéndose en combustible para mantener la temperatura estable, siendo esa utilidad comúnmente explotada en varios animales que hibernan y aquellos que hacen vida en las zonas polares, pero en cambio cuando el cuerpo se calienta la grasa se convierte en una molestía precisamente por esa propiedad de aislante térmico, además que el tejido adiposo se derrite y escurre fácilmente, siendo expulsada la grasa junto al sudor, lo cual explica que la piel se sienta grasosa después de un rato de estar sudando. Eso explica en buena medida el por qué la gente con obesidad por lo general suda con mayor facilidad que una persona delgada, debido a la concentración de grasa que retiene el calor con mayor efectividad, y por lo tanto eso hace que el cuerpo busque con desesperación en el sudor el método idóneo para refrescar el cuerpo y para deshacerse de un poco de la grasa excedente.

─ Ese sí que es un detalle bastante curioso ─ dice Yuri ─ ¿Qué opinan ustedes? ¿Natsuki? ¿Sayori?

Las dos nombradas se habían quedado dormidas a mitad del monólogo de Monika, y la presidenta alza una ceja, un poco enfadada y ofendida por aquello.

─ ¿Y para esto es que gasto saliva?

─ Cosas que pasan, Monika.

* * *

**Una hora después**

─ Muy bien, el plan es el siguiente: Sayori estará usando esa faja términa toda la noche ─ señala Monika, y Sayori toca la faja que ya estaba puesta en su abdomen ─. Durante ese tiempo Sayori sólo podrá consumir agua, pues la sudoración constante por el calor generado puede causar deshidratación, pero en cambio se le prohibe que consuma nada dulce, frito o con contenido graso.

─ ¿Quéeee? ─ Sayori se queda boquiabierta ante el decreto de Monika ─ Pero todavía no he cenado y ya me está empezando a dar hambre...

─ Después de todas las papitas que te acabas de comer, realmente me extraña ─ opina Natsuki.

─ Esta es una medida que sólo durará esta noche, y en la boda quedarás bastante bien al recuperar tu figura y podrás comer lo que tú quieras, pero por ahora toca un estricto ayuno.

─ Lo lamentamos mucho ─ dice Yuri.

─ Es una lástima, porque para esta noche había hecho helado, un par de pasteles selva negra, churros, galletas de varios tipos y cubiertas, salsa hecha en base a chocolate, bombas pasteleras rellenas con varios tipos de cremas, pan de coco con extra azúcar, pastel de durazno, dulce de leche y otro montón de cosas ─ dice Natsuki, haciendo que Sayori apretase los dientes ─. Allí hay dulce como para aniquilar a la mitad de la población de Asia. A este banquete yo lo llamo el coronavirus de azúcar, pues anoche soñé que mis dulces invadirían el mundo.

─ ¿De verdad? Yo quiero comer un poco de eso ─ dice Yuri.

─ Yo también. Cargo con un hambre atroz por no almorzar hoy ─ dice Monika.

─ Ustedes son crueles. Lo que quieren es verme sufrir ─ lloriquea Sayori ─ ¿No hay manera de que me dejen comer un poquito de eso? Allí lo que hay es básicamente azúcar y no grasa.

─ Estás olvidando que la masa empleada tiene incorporada una cantidad considerable de carbohidratos ricos en calorías, y todo esto sí se puede convertir en grasa al ser asimilado por el organismo ─ señala Monika, para desgracia de Sayori ─. Tienes que ser fuerte y aguantar la tentación, a menos que prefieras pasar la noche afuera.

─ ¡La vida es injusta! ¡No quiero vivir de esta manera! ─ Sayori empieza a patalear ─ ¡Quiero comer un poco de eso que trajo Natsuki!

─ No deberías hacer eso, Sayori ─ aconseja Yuri ─. Si quemas todas tus energías antes de mañana, vas a llegar muy mal a la boda. Lo que deberías hacer es acatar a lo que te dice Monika y tratar de quemar el exceso de grasa en tu abdomen. El objetivo es eliminar tu grasa, no tus fuerzas.

─ Sé fuerte, Sayori ─ le dice Natsuki ─. Nosotras estaremos aquí dándote todo nuestro apoyo.

─ ¿Comiendo enfrente de mí? ─ se queja Sayori.

─ Pero con muchísima culpa y dolor. No creas que esto lo hacemos porque nos guste ─ le responde Monika.

Sayori se sienta en el sofá, mientras que las demás chicas se sientan frente a la mesa para degustar lo que Natsuki se había traído. Lo que la loli pelirrosa había dicho no parecía ser una exageración: La mesa casi no fue suficiente para poner allí todos los postres que había traído. A Yuri y Monika se les hace agua la boca de solo ver el festín dulce de Natsuki, mientras que Sayori, viendo desde lejos, recurria a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no saltar allí y unirse a la comilona, pero sentía que podría ceder en cualquier momento.

─ Mierda... ¿No hay posibilidad de que al menos me pueda comer una galletita? No tendría incidencia en la recuperación de mi figura.

─ Ya Monika te dijo que no, y te recomiendo que mires en otra dirección ─ le responde Natsuki.

─ La madre que te parió...

Monika, Yuri y Natsuki empiezan a comer. El empalagoso y sutil sonido de las galletas rompiéndose ante los mordiscos, y los gemidos de las chicas al probar las cremas atormentaban la mente de Sayori. Cerraba los puños con rabia contenida. No habían pasado ni diez minutos y ya aquello se le hacía insoportable, y ni siquiera era capaz de dejar de mirar a las chicas dándose un gusto con todo lo que estaban comiendo.

─ Esto... está muy bueno ─ dice Yuri llevando una mano a su mejilla.

─ Esta salsa de chocolate es excelente. Deberías traer esto al menos una vez a la semana ─ aconseja Monika.

─ Podría intentarlo. No es tan complicado como pensaba la primera vez que intenté hacerlo ─ dice Natsuki.

─ Ustedes sigan así, y espero que en la boda estén redondas como morsas ─ refunfuña Sayori.

Las otras tres no hacen caso a lo que Sayori decía, y simplemente siguen en lo suyo, disfrutando de la degustación de dulces. Sayori sentía cómo su estómago le reclamaba, exigía un poco de aquello que estaban comiendo las demás, y finalmente Sayori se levanta y trata de agarrar un poco del pastel selva negra, pero Yuri y Monika la detienen a medio camino.

─ Te dije que no debes agarrar, Sayori. Sé fuerte por esta noche.

─ ¡Fuerza un demonio! Yo quiero comer pastel. Déjenme probar un poquito ─ Sayori forcejea para quitarse a Yuri y Monika de encima, pero no lograba nada ─. Se los ruego, chicas, déjenme comerme un trozo de pastel. Les prometo no pedir más.

─ Ya te dije que no. A tu lugar ahora mismo ─ ordena Monika con seriedad, logrando asustar a Sayori ─. En la boda podrás comer todo lo que tú quieras y hacer que nosotras nos quedemos viendo, pero por ahora concéntrate en aguantar la terapia de quema de grasa. Y no te olvides de tomar agua cada tanto.

Sayori se pone a lloriquear y se regresa al sofá, siempre siendo observada por Yuri y Monika, mientras que Natsuki seguía en lo suyo como si nada. Aquello le parecía completamente injusto, y lo único que podía hacer era refunfuñar mientras las ve comer.

─ ¡No seas tan indecente, Yuri! ─ regaña Natsuki ─ Deja ya de lamer el cuchillo cada vez que vas picando el pastel.

─ Lo siento, no sé lo que me está pasando ─ dice Yuri nerviosa ─. E-es que no puedo evitarlo. Me tienta mucho lamer el filo cada tanto... ─ no sigue porque vuelve a pasar su lengua por el cuchillo.

─ Haciéndolo así das miedo. Pareces una psicópata de esas de las películas ─ dice Natsuki frunciendo el ceño.

─ Eso no es verdad. Yo no parezco eso tan horrible que dijiste ─ se defiende Yuri ─. Así es como verdaderamente luciría una psicópata... ─ Natsuki, Monika y Sayori (desde lejos) alzan las cejas al ver cómo Yuri relaja su gesto y adopta una mirada oscura, y con una sonrisa empieza a lamer lenta y sensualmente el filo del cuchillo ─ ¿Lo ven? Así es como luce una psicópata.

─ M-mi-mierda... Esa interpretación te salió bastante natural ─ dice Natsuki totalmente perturbada.

─ Primera vez que me alegra que estoy a esta distancia de la mesa ─ dice Sayori.

─ Algo me dice que tendrías un gran futuro si te decides a participar en películas de terror, y quizás hasta despiertes una nueva inspiración para Stephen King ─ sugiere Monika.

─ Yo no creo. Hasta él se asustaría ─ dice Natsuki ─. Lo que es más, hasta el desgraciado de Lovecraft temblaría si viviese para verle esa cara a Yuri.

─ ¿Leíste a Howard Phillips Lovecraft? Eso sí que es sorprendente.

─ E-en realidad es que mis padres tienen algunos de sus libros. Una vez, hace ya un tiempo, traté de leer uno de esos, pero no pasé de la quinta página porque me daba cosa.

─ Vamos, no exageren de esa manera sólo porque puse una cara ─ dice Yuri avergonzada ─. Mejor sigamos comiendo, que todavía hay muchas golosinas en la mesa.

─ Estoy de acuerdo ─ Monika voltea a ver a Sayori ─ ¿Quieres venir para charlar un poco?

─ T-t-tal vez después. Por ahora estoy descansando ─ responde Sayori con la cara bastante azul por la experiencia de hace poco.

Monika se encoge de hombros y sigue comiendo. La noche era joven, así que las chicas tendrían bastante rato para andar en lo suyo, y cada vez que a Sayori le daba por querer ir a la mesa para comerse los churros, le bastaba con ver a Yuri chupando el cuchillo para que se le quitaran las ganas un rato. Pero Sayori igual sentía que estaba pasando un tormento, y entonces se acordaba que estaba por casarse. Aquello era algo que le hacía muchísima ilusión, por lo que hacía acopio de fuerza de voluntad. Y ya verían las demás, una vez que esté casada, que se quedaría para ella sola con todo el buffet y no les dejaría agarrar ni los huesos del pollo.

* * *

**Dos horas después**

─ Aquí va la siguiente pregunta ─ dice Monika mientras se lleva una cucharada de helado a la boca ─ ¿Cuál consideran ustedes que es el videojuego más aterrador de todos los tiempos?

─ Eso no lo sé ─ Natsuki se rasca la cabeza ─. Aunque hace unos días jugué uno llamado Doki Doki Literature Club, y la verdad es que me perturbó mucho.

─ Muy bien, esa es tu respuesta ─ Monika anota la respuesta de Natsuki ─ ¿Y tú, Yuri? ¿Cuál crees que es el videjuego más aterrador que haya existido?

─ El juego de E.T.

─ ¿Qué? ─ Natsuki alza la ceja con extrañeza ─ ¿Y ese juego qué tiene de aterrador? Esa cosa no era más que un videojuego mal hecho que se basó en una película bastante exitosa en el público infantil de la época. No entiendo qué le ves de aterrador.

─ Precisamente el hecho de que estuviera tan mal hecho como para terminar en fracaso ─ empieza a argumentar Yuri ─. El juego se desarrolló mal a causa de que los inversionistas presionaron demasiado para que el juego quedase completo muy rápidamente, lo que no dio oportunidad para la corrección de bugs, ni para optimizar diseños, ni desarrollar bien el argumento del juego, y el resultado fue un fracaso tal que Atari, la mayor empresa de videojuegos del momento, cayó en quiebra rápidamente, a causa de que los inversionistas gastaron cientos de millones de dólares para la adquisición de la licencia de E.T. sin a cambio recuperar casi nada de dicho monto, y también otras empresas que tenían los mismos dueños terminaron cerrando a causa de las dimensiones de aquel declive, haciendo que muchísimas personas quedaran en paro. Imagínate el pánico que se siente que estés sin trabajo de pronto por eso mismo y te veas en la necesidad de competir con varios miles de personas más, algunos incluso vecinos, para conseguir un puesto, convirtiendo una búsqueda de empleo en una lucha laboral por la supervivencia, y con una alta probabilidad de que tu vida haya quedado irremediablemente arruinada por un simple videojuego, y eso sin contar con las dificultades que le generaría eso a tu familia si resulta que eres el único sostén económico de ésta. Eso es verdaderamente de miedo. Y encima la gran mayoría de los cinco millones de cartuchos que se crearon fueron enterrados en el desierto de Nuevo México, debido a que éstos ya no valían ni el costo de mantenerlos almacenados.

─ El testimonio de un juego que verdaderamente acarrea una maldición y sin necesidad de inventar creepypastas. Muy bien explicado, Yuri ─ Monika anota la respuesta ─ ¿Y qué me dices tú, Sayori?

─ El que tú quieras poner ─ responde Sayori de mala gana desde el sofá.

─ De acuerdo. En ese caso hagamos una pausa de cinco minutos para bebernos unas ricas malteadas.

Sayori se encoge en su asiento, sabiendo que Monika no le permitiría beber un poco para no interrumpir la dieta que le había puesto. Ahí sí que no le veía la grasa por ningún lado, aunque la cosa cambia cuando Natsuki echa trozos de mantequilla. Ahí estaba una buena porción de grasa.

─ ¿En qué momento fue que engordé para tener que estar así? Esto es demasiado doloroso...

─ ¿Quieres un poco? ─ Monika le acerca un vaso a Sayori ─ Tranquila, no pasa nada. Es seguro que te bebas esto.

─ Monika... Este gesto de tu parte no lo olvidaré jamás...

Sayori toma el vaso y empieza a beber su contenido. Se lo termina muy rápidamente, y entonces nota algo.

─ Esto sabe raro ¿Qué es?

─ Es un simple té con azúcar dietética. Es excelente para llevar un proceso de adelgazamiento, una reducción de calorías segura, además que una dieta líquida ocasional favorece la absorción de vitaminas y minerales esenciales que habrás perdido con la sudoración de esta noche.

Sayori se queda mirando a Monika, y al final le devuelve el vaso sin nada qué decirle. Aquello no sabía ni cómo describirlo.

─ Supongo que con eso estás un poco mejor por el momento, ¿no?

─ No exactamente, pero es algo. Al menos así creo que me puedo apiadar un poco de ustedes en el banquete de la boda.

─ Sí que eres ocurrente. No importa. Recuerda que ese momento es para ti, y debes centrarte precisamente en eso. Como sea, debo felicitarte por el gran trabajo que estás haciendo, y si te portas bien y llegas como se debe a la boda, le diré a Natsuki que haga un banquete todavía mayor, y ahí sí estarás plenamente invitada a que comas lo que quieras.

─ Bueno...

Monika se regresa a la mesa para seguir comiendo dulces y charlar con las demás, mientras Sayori se acuesta en el sofá, queriendo rascarse la barriga pero no pudiendo por la faja que no se la podía quitar.

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

─ ¡Vamos, que llegaremos tarde! ─ apura Natsuki.

─ Es que Sayori no come nada desde ayer ─ responde Yuri ─. Ten, es una bebida energizante para que al menos no llegues descompensada a la ceremonia.

─ Sé fuerte, Sayori. Ánimo ─ dice Monika mientras ayuda a Yuri a darle la bebida energizante ─ ¿Te sientes bien? Di algo, Sayori.

─ Gashetaaa...

─ Lástima que no teníamos frutas en el cuartel. Habríamos improvisado una ensalada para que desayunara antes de traerla, aprovechando que tiene el vestido puesto, claro está.

Sayori se sentía bastante desganada y no quería caminar. Tenía muchísima hambre y no había dormido bien por aquello y por la incomodidad que le causaba la faja que le había puesto Monika. Pero como sea llega hasta la iglesia para así ponerle un esplendoroso final a su pesadilla, pero...

─ ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Y la gente?

La iglesia estaba vacía. Apenas sí se veía a una pareja de ancianos rezando a la distancia, pero nada más. Natsuki se rasca la cabeza confundida.

─ ¿No será que nos equivocamos de lugar?

─ No creo. La dirección coincide hasta el último detalle. Estamos en el sitio correcto ─ responde Yuri.

─ ¿No será que confundiste la dirección con otro de tus versos ininten… intenin… inteli… que no se entienden?

─ ¡Y-yo jamás haría algo así!

Monika se acerca a un hombre que estaba limpiando el altar y que parecía ser el encargado de custodiar la iglesia. El hombre levanta la vista, sabiendo que iban a hacerle una pregunta.

─ Disculpe, señor ¿En esta iglesia no se iba a celebrar una boda?

─ Sí. En efecto es aquí ─ responde el hombre.

─ ¿Y por qué no hay nadie? ¿Acaso llegamos demasiado temprano?

─ Ojalá fuese eso. El padre de esta iglesia se accidentó y ahora mismo está en el hospital, recuperándose de un esguince por pisar mal y caer por las escaleras del edificio de apartamentos donde vive. Hicimos el esfuerzo de llamar a los novios para que se contacten con los demás y digan que la boda se pospone para la semana que viene, a menos que vayan a trasladar los arreglos a otro sitio que les haga la ceremonia antes, pero a la novia no hubo manera de hablarle, y se los digo yo, que traté de llamarla como diez veces.

─ El teléfono se lo dejó en casa de sus padres ─ dice Natsuki cruzándose de brazos ─. Y seguramente lo dejó bloqueado, por lo que sus padres no pudieron llamarnos para advertirnos, ¿verdad, Sayori?

La aludida no responde. Estaba con la boca abierta y los ojos en blanco. No se podía creer que había pasado por ese tormentoso ayuno y viniese con todo ese apuro por nada. Monika no puede hacer otra cosa que darle una palmadita en la espalda para consolarla.

─ Bueno, por aquí empaqué un poco de pastel y churros que sobraron de anoche ─ Natsuki saca el envoltorio de tela y lo acerca a Sayori ─ ¿Quieres?

─ ¿Tú qué crees?

Sayori toma el envoltorio, lo abre y entierra su cara en los dulces para empezar a comer. Natsuki frunce el ceño mientras que Yuri levanta una ceja.

─ ¡No comas así! Pareces una cerda ─ regaña Natsuki.

─ Déjala ─ recomienda Yuri ─. Que disfrute de su desayuno, aunque igual tendremos que hacerle el control de grasa para que no recaiga, ¿no es así, Monika?

─ Claro que sí. Con la faja reductora y ahora sí un programa de ejercicios aeróbicos para vigorizar el corazón y calentar el cuerpo, Sayori quedará hecha una supermodelo el día de la boda. Di que sí, Sayori.

Pero Sayori no responde. Estaba más concentrada en desquitar su hambre.

**Fin**

* * *

Y ahora la pregunta de rigor, aunque no sé si haga falta hacerla ¿Qué les ha parecido este OS? Déjenlo en los comentarios, que siempre hago el esfuerzo de leerlos. Me encanta leerlos, siempre y cuando no sean críticas destructivas, que esas no sirven de nada. En fin, que la pasen bien y nos veremos en otra ocasión.

Hasta otra


End file.
